


Contact High

by tsutsuji



Category: Slayers - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little prank by Xelloss kind of backfires, but whoever expected a love potion to work on a mazoku, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact High

 

**Title: Contact High**

Author: Tsutsuji

fandom: Slayers

characters/pairing: Xelloss/Zelgadis

Rating: NC17 - M, mature audiences only

Warnings: pwp, sex under intoxication, somewhat dubious consent, ridiculously complex sentence structure. Not beta'd.

Word count: around 3900

Summary: A little prank sort of backfires, but whoever expected a love potion to affect a mazoku, anyway?

Written for springkink, _July 1st - Slayers, Xellos/Zelgadis: Aphrodisiacs - Because the world is round it turns me on_. It slipped a _little_ bit toward a "fuck or die" scenario, which I thought the prompter wouldn't mind! XD

 

\---

 

Xelloss watched from the shadows, little more than an invisible grin in the dark corners of the sorcerer's abandoned mansion, while Zelgadis became more and more excited over the potion recipe he'd discovered. It was quite obviously a potion for some kind of transformation, just as the rumors and clues that led him here said it would be. That part was clear enough that he didn't pay any attention to the smudges on the page that obscured some of the writing.

 

In spite of being utterly invisible, Xelloss hid his grin behind his hand, trying not to giggle out loud in anticipation while Zelgadis carefully mixed and brewed the ingredients and murmured the random-sounding Words of Power over the results. Then, in blissful anticipation, he drank it down and waited for something to happen.

 

Xelloss couldn't decide which would be more fun and more tasty: Zelgadis' initial disappointment and the subsequent mortification when he found himself relentlessly aroused and mindlessly falling in love (or at least in lust) with the first person he saw when he got back to the local village, or the anger that would explode from him if Xelloss revealed himself now and let him know that he'd been misled. He finally decided that he could have his cake and eat it too, so to speak, since even if he revealed himself now and got the anger, he'd still get to see Zelgadis go through the frustration and shame of the effects later on. So he popped into view, just as the chimera was starting to feel the predictable disappointment because the spell already wasn't doing what he hoped it would do; he was, indeed, still a chimera. Casually, Xelloss waved a finger to wipe away the strategically placed ink blots on the page, and waited for Zelgadis to realize what had happened.

 

Xelloss happily assumed that he had figured it out a second or two later, after Zel looked up and saw him, startled, then snapped his name angrily. He said nothing while Zelgadis stared down at the potion recipe, his face blank with shock and horror.

 

He stood there and grinned, anticipating the fury, when Zel lunged for him, but - well! He hadn't expected the potion to work so quickly or so well, certainly not well enough to overcome the chimera's long-standing hatred and mistrust of him, which had been quite intense enough even before Zelgadis realized what he really was. And for that matter, the potion shouldn't even apply to him, a mazoku, as the object of its effect on the human who ingested it. The potion, as Xelloss understood it, wasn't just designed to inspire arousal but attraction and desire for the first and nearest warm body. In the technical sense, that should disqualify Xelloss; being a demon, his body was not particularly warm and was not even, strictly speaking, a body at all, but Zelgadis apparently didn't read the fine print about that.

 

Xelloss thought all this in a flash, mind reeling, while Zelgadis, instead of smashing him in the face or zapping him with a quick attack spell as he happily expected, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Hard. And, also, _hard_, already, the aphrodisiac working on him that quickly, making him aroused so fast it must have _hurt_, which wasn't stopping him from rubbing up against Xelloss like a very horny tomcat.

 

Too startled to do anything for a moment, Xelloss suddenly jumped and opened his eyes - which was the first time he realized he'd closed them, sometime during the kiss - when the very strong arm Zelgadis had clamped around his back to hold him close (as if the stone-hard grip on his collar wasn't enough) suddenly dropped lower, and stone fingers groped his ass. At which point Xelloss also realized that, his human form being what it was, he was getting hard too. His body was supposed to respond instinctively as a human would, after all; that was an essential part of his disguise, even if this much accuracy was hardly necessary around Zelgadis anymore. But it didn't seem to surprise Zelgadis when he felt it; in fact, if anything, he seemed to be relieved, breaking off the kiss to let out a sharp sigh and thrust his own erection even harder against Xelloss' through their clothes....

 

Finally, a second later, at least a little of the anguish Xelloss was expecting broke through the - intoxicating, he had to admit - cloud of lust emanating from Zelgadis. Zel dropped his head onto Xelloss' shoulder, started to nuzzle and nip at his throat with his delightfully sharp teeth, clawing at his collar to get at more skin, but at the same time he growled, "Xelloss! Why did it have to be _you_, damn it!"

 

By which Xelloss assumed he understood what was happening, that it was just the aphrodisiac making him so desperately aroused and attracted to the first person he saw, even if that person was not, strictly speaking, a person. Even if it was the very last being on earth he would want to be clinging to and rubbing himself against and - Xelloss now realized, eyes going wide - scrambling to get his own clothes off in order to rub against more effectively.

 

"Zelgadis-san!" he said, surprised, and trying to figure out whether to be disappointed or pleased, or maybe alarmed, even, although wasn't sure why he should feel a little worried about the way this was going. Perhaps because it actually felt so pleasant? He could, of course, just leave, simply flicker out of the chimera's desperate reach, and sit back and watch from the astral plane as he went a bit mad with frustration, and then see what he'd do about it. Jerk himself off quickly and desperately and furiously, maybe, which Xelloss certainly wouldn't mind watching. But he expected the spell would render that entirely unsatisfactory, so Zelgadis would be compelled to go in search of a more complete encounter, which he would nevertheless be loath to follow through on and probably horrified at himself afterward if he did, assuming he found anyone available and willing.

 

Well, Xelloss reasoned, rubbing off against him like this was probably not going to satisfy the insistent arousal of the potion, either, so really, there was no harm in staying around and letting him try that. Especially since, he couldn't help but notice (and had secretly noticed on certain rare other occasions in the past), the chimera's aroused body was quite a lovely sight.

 

Not that he really got a chance to stand back and admire the view, since Zelgadis was not letting him out of his grip for a second, although he somehow managed to shed all his own clothes just the same.

 

But he was not content to stop there, of course, and not content to merely rub himself against Xelloss' clothed body, either. Once he'd managed to wiggle out of or tear off his own clothes, he reached for Xelloss - one hand on the back of his neck, twisting in his hair, to yank him into another very hungry kiss, and the other hand groping Xelloss between the legs. And groaning into his mouth when he got his hand around the erection lurking under the facsimile of trousers Xelloss supposedly wore, which brought a startled groan out of Xelloss, in turn, since not only the erection but the clothes themselves felt the rough, heated touch.

 

Nowhere in the fine print of the spell did it warn that the indirect effect of the potion could be nearly as mindlessly exciting as the effect on the potion-drinker; a veritable contact-high of intense arousal and desire. Which shouldn't work on a mazoku, anyway, any more than directly ingesting the potion would have done. Be that as it may, Xelloss didn't seem to be able to resist or indeed, figure out what to do at all, so he just let Zelgadis pull him along as he backed up until he found the nearest surface to brace himself against, a conveniently placed workbench of a convenient height for him to scoot his bare ass up onto it. He pulled Xelloss in between his spread knees, and fumbled around trying to find some kind of opening in Xelloss' trousers so that he could get his hands more firmly on Xelloss' erection, all the while somehow still managing to keep rubbing their bodies together. The friction and the groping fingers and the waves of unbridled lust coming off Zelgadis were so distracting, it took Xelloss a minute or two to realize that some of the hands that were trying to get into his pants were his own.

 

Well, he thought, as coherently as he could manage, this was not at all what he had planned for, not at all, and yet... he couldn't quite come up with a good reason to change this trajectory now. Not when Zelgadis had spread his naked body out like this in front of him, and raised his legs like this, and opened himself up to Xelloss so very insistently...

 

So, with a growl of impatience that made Zelgadis giggle (Xelloss thought that should probably have been the other way around, but no matter), he finally got his trousers out of the way, at least, and freed his erection, only to go stock-still and wince with shocking pleasure when Zel's rough, eager fingers immediately closed around the shaft, stroking and pulling him at the same time, pulling him forward, as if he needed any more coaxing or direction.

 

In the muddled haze of his mind, Xelloss remembered that the effects of the aphrodisiac conveniently included making the potion-drinker wonderfully relaxed, open and eager to whichever form of intercourse most readily presented itself. But either Zelgadis had at least some presence of mind and sense of caution still left intact, or else the potion allowed for a certain amount of foreplay, after all. Even though Zelgadis clamped his ankles behind Xelloss' back as if to keep him from slipping away (which Xelloss would have found difficult to convince himself to do at this point in the proceedings anyway), he grabbed Xelloss' hands rather than his cock and pulled them toward himself, and pressed Xelloss' fingers against own ass. He was as relaxed as a stone-skinned body could be, but still very tight when Xelloss poked one and then two fingers inside of him. Tight and hot and wiggling around on his fingers, his other hand clenching the front of Xelloss' shirt, and the most wonderful, dirty, eager sounds coming from his throat.

 

Xelloss spared a moment to remember with glee how utterly horrified Zelgadis was going to feel when he remembered all of this later. (He also, very vaguely, remembered that the potion was not supposed to allow or encourage the potion-taker to actually engage in any activities he would absolutely not ordinarily allow himself to engage in, only to overcome inhibitions enough to allow desires to surface that he would otherwise suppress, to want more of what he would already want and to enjoy it more spectacularly. Which meant... )

 

Xelloss couldn't really think about that long enough to figure out what it meant. Not when Zelgadis was gripping his hand and pushing his fingers deeper inside himself with one hand, stroking his cock with the other, and straining up to try to kiss him again, hungrily and sloppily, all at the same time. Although, it turned out, the most distracting thing of all was when Zelgadis groaned his name, half a growl of either anger or frustration, and half a sigh of desire that, for some reason, made Xelloss feel like an Astral Lance had just nearly ripped the core out of his astral body, except in a good way.

 

A few seconds after that, he had shaken off Zelgadis' grabby hands, yanked his own fingers out of Zel's body and shoved the head of his cock inside him instead - which earned him a delightful gasp and a wince of pain from the chimera, although that only lasted about as long as the flash of lightning they seemed to set off in Xelloss' mind. By the time he twisted his hips and thrust in a little deeper, Zelgadis was pushing back against him, head thrown back, teeth grinding in determination more than in pain, one hand grabbing Xelloss by the shirt and the other reaching back to steady himself enough to stay in place when Xelloss moved again.

 

It must, Xelloss, thought, have been the aphrodisiac itself that made Zelgadis sob out loud "yes, oh yes Xelloss, do it!" - probably a bit too mindless now to remember himself pleading like that later, unfortunately. It would have to be the potion's secondary effects that also made Xelloss himself nearly as desperate and mindless when he continued to push inside, pulling back just enough to get leverage so he could get further in with the next thrust. That only allowed him a brief but incredibly arousing glimpse of the chimera's beautiful body all spread out in front of him, legs in the air on either side of him, eyes unfocused and mouth hanging open breathlessly, before another thrust embedded him so deeply inside the tight, eager, hot body under him that he winced with shock at the pleasure.

 

Zelgadis didn't have to do much more of anything after that, although he certainly tried to help as much as possible. Xelloss leaned forward, braced himself, and started to fuck him in earnest, and tried to ignore the fact that he felt as hungry and desperate and wonderful for Zelgadis as if he were the one who had ingested a love potion. Zelgadis held onto him, letting him thrust away; he couldn't reciprocate much in the position he was in now, anyway, only twisted around a little to help vary the angle and pressure of Xelloss' cock inside him, and made the most wonderful groans and cries in response to every thrust.

 

There was one other thing the potion provided for, which was stamina, and the wonderful if a little maddening ability to rise to the high plateau of arousal and pleasure, and remain there, not so much hanging on the edge of orgasm as soaring breathlessly above it. Of course, that only applied to the one who ingested the potion, but the combination of Zelgadis clinging to him and alternately groaning in a husky whisper "don't stop, _harder_ Xelloss, oh please don't ever stop!" and kissing him all wet and breathless as far as he could reach, and the tight heat gripping his cock, and the chimera's rough-skinned, hard body writhing and pressing up beneath him, and Zel's own stiff cock, as rock-hard and gleaming as the rest of him, bobbing up and down in between them... all of those combined to have quite the same effect on him, anyway.

 

Xelloss lost any remaining sense of surprise or reluctance, blissfully unable to worry about whether this was really supposed to feel this good. All he knew was that he didn't ever want to stop, and yet, at the same time, the desire to see Zelgadis finally give in to the throes of ultimate pleasure grew too strong to resist. Or maybe it was just the simple desire to touch him, even more. Whichever it was, he found himself reaching in between them to touch the strangely beautiful body, and to stroke Zelgadis' straining cock. At first only a brief, light touch, meant to tease (he insisted to himself), just running his palm over the rough surface, but when that brought a lovely, desperate cry from Zelgadis, he felt more compelled to close his hand around the shaft, and began to stroke it in time with his increasingly rapid thrusts...

 

Zelgadis clung to him and pushed back into his hand wildly, and was screaming his name, his face contorted with pleasure, when he came a short while later.

 

And of course, Xelloss' body responded instinctively as a human body would to that stimulation. It had to be the secondary effect of the potion that made his own orgasm so wonderfully intense, so much so that, for a few seconds, he almost forgot that he wasn't actually human, that he shouldn't really feel quite this good nor want someone like Zelgadis nearly this much...

 

...

 

When they both recovered a little, a minute or so later, Xelloss was quite surprised to find Zelgadis still holding him - not angry, not pushing him away, not horrified - not yet, anyway. So Xelloss thought that probably the effect of the potion just hadn't worn off yet; as he rather suspected, one climax was not enough, no matter how intense or wonderful it seemed to be. That didn't exactly explain why _he_ was still here, though, still caught in between Zel's arms and legs and still tasting his hot, panting breath, except maybe to see what he did next, and to wait for the negative reactions he was sure to feel eventually. But Xelloss wasn't quite as eager for that reaction as he thought he would be. Finally, though, Zelgadis did groan and growl at him, though not entirely angrily; in fact it was almost as much a sigh as a snarl.

 

"What was it, then, a love potion? Or, no, just... aphrodisiac, I suppose?" Zelgadis said.

 

So apparently he hadn't managed to read the words on the page before he'd grabbed Xelloss earlier, because he was clearly realizing for the first time what had just happened, after all. He was disappointed, obviously, but not quite as much as Xelloss would expect him to be upon finally figuring out that his supposed cure was something quite different. And not nearly as angry or as disgusted as Xelloss expected him to be, coming to his senses (more or less) after having frantic, hot sex with a mazoku, and with him in particular.

 

"If you just want to humiliate me, Xelloss," Zelgadis continued, sounding more weary and sad than angry, "this is the part where you do that by laughing at me and leaving, isn't it?"

 

"I, uh," Xelloss responded. He wondered, in vague confusion, why Zelgadis wasn't already feeling the humiliation, or the fury, and why he hadn't, in fact, shoved Xelloss off of him by now.

 

He also wondered why he didn't just follow Zelgadis' suggestion. Why he was not, in fact, moving yet at all. Except for his hand, which idly stroked Zel's body, the stoney skin damp with evidence of the potion's effect, and still radiating an unnatural but strangely pleasing warmth.

 

Finally, Zelgadis did start to push him away, halfheartedly trying to stand up and shove him off, but that only landed him draped against Xelloss at the very edge of the workbench, his legs still spread and loosely clamped around Xelloss' hips. Xelloss did not feel inclined to step backward and give up that embrace.

 

"Don't," Zel said, and now the anguish that Xelloss was expecting finally arrived. He gave up trying to escape or to push Xelloss off of him, and instead dropped his head, trying to hide his face. "Don't pretend you actually wanted that."

 

"Of course not," Xelloss replied, but he choked as soon as he said it. No matter what anyone thought, he did not lie. Not even when he was not aware of the truth before. "But I did rather enjoy it," he added, a quick attempt at veracity, although even that was only a half truth. The fact was, he absolutely loved every bit of it, and he already wanted to do it again. Not only that, but the thought that Zelgadis might still be driven by the potion to go out and seek some other source of release - of pleasure, even - was unbearable.

 

It could just be a transferred effect from the aphrodisiac, he told himself. That could be why his hand was at the back of Zelgadis' neck, fingers stroking gently up under the stiff bristles of his wire hair, encouraging him to rest his head against Xelloss' shoulder.

 

Zelgadis stiffened, surprised and resisting, but then leaned into him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

"I did," Zelgadis said, his voice muffled and his emotions jumbled.

 

"Enjoy it?" Xelloss prompted. But he remembered again the limitations of the potion, and then the words Zelgadis had groaned at the beginning of this, and he knew that wasn't what Zelgadis meant even before he answered.

 

"Want it," Zelgadis said. A resigned sigh, and he seemed to brace himself, whether it was to prepare for Xelloss' derision or just to be able to say the words. "Wanted you, Xelloss. For a long time now."

 

"How very - " Xelloss began, intending to say "amusing" or maybe "pitiful" but having already accidentally lied once, he couldn't do it again. "Convenient," he said instead. "Because I want you again, already, and for some time to come, Zelgadis-san."

 

Zelgadis raised his head to look him in the eye, frowning - almost pouting, which almost made Xelloss giggle but he knew that would be misinterpreted, since he was still clearly doubtful that Xelloss could possibly mean what he said. Instead, Xelloss gently touched the corner of Zel's down turned mouth, and continued to knead the back of his neck with the other hand, delighting in the slight give of muscle and flesh under the chimera's stoney skin....

 

"Heh," Zelgadis laughed softly, his voice low; he sounded both sexy and amused. Xelloss opened his eyes, suddenly, although he didn't remember closing them. Zelgadis was watching him, and looked as amused as he sounded. And every bit as sexy. "Did you drink some of that stuff too, when I wasn't looking?" he asked.

 

"Of course not," Xelloss answered quickly, even if he felt almost as if he did - except that a spell like that would certainly not work on a mazoku.

 

"Then you really do want ... more?" Zelgadis said. He was blushing, or maybe flushed - Xelloss couldn't tell the difference, only that he looked rather adorable, peering up at him from under surprisingly delicate, silvery eyelashes - but still uncertain. Or maybe just worried. "Now?"

 

"Yes," Xelloss said with conviction. "Really. And now would be fine, but there's no hurry, Zel-san!" They had plenty of time to make up for lost time, he thought. "I can wait until you're... "

 

_Ready_, or _recovered_, or _able_, he was going to say, but next thing he knew, Zelgadis had spun him around and pinned him back against that workbench he'd been perched on, barely pausing to mutter "oh thank goodness" before pulling him into another deep, eager kiss.

 

It was a lot less messy and frantic than it was when Zelgadis had jumped him a few minutes ago, a little more leisurely and a little less astonishing this time. But, Xelloss realized at some point during the following hour or so, that only meant they really didn't need a love potion anymore, anyway.

 

~~The end~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> End note: I had a lovely piece of fanart called "Midnight Visit" by Raeraesama in mind while writing this, as inspiration and reference - it can be seen at yGallery (if you're a signed in member), http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/588223/
> 
> Or the original sketch version can be seen in this post to TheSlayers comm, http://community.livejournal.com/theslayers/427688.html


End file.
